


Turtle Fantasy Au - Pleasure

by NaruButt



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruButt/pseuds/NaruButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo and Michelangelo walk off alone into a cave, and stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Fantasy Au - Pleasure

Turtle Fantasy AU   
Title: Pleasure  
Pairing: LeoxMikey  
Warnings: T-Cest, Blow jobs, kinky stuff.  
Summary: Leonardo and Michelangelo walk off alone into a cave, and stuff happens.

\--------------

Besaid was beautiful. Surrounded by a large body of ocean and crystal blue skies. Everything was surrounded in sand, along with beautiful patches of green grass and the occasional flower patches here and there.

This is the place where Donatello and Raphael grew up in. This was their home, as well as Yuna’s. The church was placed dead center in the middle of the town.

Michelangelo and Leonardo were off towards the far back of the island. Where the hidden cave was located, as well as a beautiful waterfall. Don and Raph were back in the village talking amongst old friends and exploiting their travels.

However, Mikey and Leo both felt out of place. They were Al-Bhed and Besaid still had a hidden hatred for them for creating Machina and for exploiting to the world. But, Raphael was probably the only one that felt so strongly about this because his parents and brother were killed in the war; by Machina.

Mikey whistled as he walked along, climbing the little rocks and then skipping around once they found the smooth surface. The smaller turtle grinned when he heard Leonardo chuckling behind him. “What? I’m bored ~”

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes, though there was a smirk on his face. “You’re always bored.” His coal eyes then wandered to the cave and a sly, yet perverted smirk slowly made it’s way onto his face.

 _But I can think of ways to make us_ un _bored._

“Hey, Mikey, why don’t we check out this cave? It’s been abandoned for years. There might be spheres hidden in here.” Leonardo said coolly, though he had other motives for Michelangelo once they walked inside of this cave. 

Mikey blinked up at his mate, though he seemed a little skiddish. “Are you sure that it’s safe?” The smaller nodded when Leonardo promised that he would not let anything bad happen to him. “Okay.” The youngster agreed and followed the leader inside of the cave by pushing the metal door over. No one really knows why the cave was blocked with a metal door, but the two were soon going to find out.

Or not.

Leonardo took the liberty of walking inside first. He scanned the area and was relieved to know that there were no fiends around. The cave was dark, save for the light from the door and the rare glowing mushrooms located in the cave. Leo led the smaller towards the back of the cave, from what he could pin out, there was nothing but rocks and the rare glowing mushrooms hidden within the depths of the tunnel.

Which was a good thing.

Michelangelo squealed when he found himself being pushed up against the wall suddenly, his eyes widened when Leonardo crashed their mouths together hungrily. Mikey gasped when the leader suddenly pulled away, his breathing coming out in short pants from the intense kiss. “Shit, Leo, warn me first before you practically suck my face off!” Mike stated boldly, his cheeks flushed.

The leader smirked a cocky smirk. “Where’s the fun in that? I enjoy the look on your face and the reactions you make.” Leo smirked more, churring as he pulled the smaller into another kiss. The leader was already excited. He wanted Mikey the second they landed. But one thing after another happened and this was probably their only chance to be alone that they would get.

Michelangelo pouted though he mewled when Leo began to nip at his neck and leave love bits all over it. Mikey arched into the hands that rested on his hips and he let out a small purr when Leo’s hands began to fondle his ass. But there was something else that he wanted to try. Something that Leonardo had done to him their first time, but he had never been given the chance to return the favor.

Reluctantly, the youngster removed Leonardo’s groping hands and gently pushed his head away from his neck. As much as Michelangelo was enjoying the attention, he wanted to try this first. Mikey smiled sheepishly at the look on Leo’s face and his hands quickly fumbled with the buckles of Leo’s overalls and removed the straps; his eyes not once leaving the leader’s face. “I wanna try something.”

Leonardo rumbled as Michelangelo removed his straps and watched as the smaller turtle began to slowly pull down his pants to the point that they were wrapped around his ankles. Leo leaned forwards and placed one arm against the cave wall and rested his head against it as Mikey suddenly dropped down to his knees. The leader became excited once more, finally realizing what it was that Michelangelo wanted to do.

Mikey churred as he rubbed his hand along his mate’s slit, churring even more at the ground Leonardo let loose. The leader was already hard, but he needed his lover to drop down. The smaller rubbed a little faster and blushed when Leo finally dropped down. He could never get used to the size of his mate. And the thought made him a little bashful. Michelangelo wrapped his small hand around Leonardo’s length, a small smirk curling onto his face at the leader’s reaction. When Mikey looked up, he seen that Leo’s face was already contorted into pleasure. He loved the effect he had on this larger turtle.

The youngster pulled and tugged on the larger turtle’s length. Michelangelo eyed the girth before him before he nervously ran his tongue along the head, a low moan coming forth at the taste of his lover. It was musky and salty, yet it still tasted wonderful to the smaller turtle. Mikey churred as he slowly formed a small ‘o’ with his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip of his lover’s cock.

Leonardo groaned and he closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. He wanted to so badly thrust his hips into the hot and wet mouth, but he did not want to hurt his lover. Mikey had never done this before and he wanted the other to work at his own pace. Leo rumbled deeply as Mike pulled his dick further into his mouth, but the little noises Mikey made as he pulled his cock in deeper made his member twitch in excitement.

The larger turtle let out another groan and churred when Michelangelo began to use his tongue. The smaller’s wet appendage lapped at the underside of his length and the tip. But, Leonardo felt as though he would lose it when the smaller began to suck on him as well. It was too much.

Too wonderful.

If Michelangelo ever felt like experimenting like this again, he would be glad to let him do whatever he wanted.

Mikey smirked around the length in his mouth, his hands holding onto Leonardo’s hips to keep him at bay. He could tell that his love was getting impatient, but he wanted to savour this. The smaller turtle churred around the length, sending vibrations up and down the larger turtle’s member. Michelangelo then began to take in as much as he could until the leader’s cock touched the back of his throat and he had to pull away. But he quickly retreated back to his love’s cock, sucking along the head and then pulling it in deeper to suck on the length.

Leonardo was unsure of how much more of this he could take. The way Mikey bobbed his head and took in more and more of his length was so wonderful to watch. Especially every time his member disappeared into that sweet mouth. “Mikey…” The leader groaned out, he was coming close. He was not going to last much longer. Leo rumbled as the smaller began to move faster and that one last and hard suck on his head was the final straw.

The youngster churred as he felt his lover’s hot seed fill his mouth and he drank all that he could muster. Mikey milked Leo for all that he was worth before slowly pulling away with a small ‘pop’. Michelangelo giggled when the leader’s leg wobbled and he tumbled to his knees. Mikey happily pulled the leader closer and cooed when they shared a slow, yet passionate kiss.

Leo pulled out of the kiss with an odd face at tasting himself, though there was also a smirk on his face. “If you ever wish to try new things like that, do let me know.”

Mikey nodded, a happy grin forming on to his face. 

“It will be my pleasure.”

Fin.


End file.
